


Clear Mistake

by Pills



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Innocent Noiz/Clear, M/M, No Smut, Piercings, Post-scrap Pre-Germany, Short One Shot, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pills/pseuds/Pills
Summary: After Aoba has to go to work at Heibon unexpectedly, Noiz is forced to bathe with Clear, who questions him as to why his dick is pierced.  Hilarity ensues.





	Clear Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, and recently my obsession has been with DRAMAtical Murder for some ungodly reason. Sorry if there's any inconsistencies or errors, as I don't often look back over my works unless absolutely necessary.

“Noiz-san, what is all that?” Clear innocently points to Noiz’s dick. He sighs. He figured it’d come up sooner or later, and seeing as Aoba was away, Clear didn’t want to bathe alone in case he broke, so Noiz was stuck doing it.  
“They make Aoba feel good,” He hoped that would be enough to drop the topic from the weird white-haired man. He turned and saw Clear’s eyes light up with an unknown emotion and he immediately regretted his words. Whatever was going through his head now had to be something he mistook, definitely.  
In the time he spent with Aoba after his discharge, he could feel again, but he couldn’t get used to Clear hanging around Aoba’s place whenever he visited. Apparently, Clear spent a lot of time there and helped Tae around the house whenever Aoba was away (mostly with Noiz), and it seemed today was no different. Aoba had an emergency shift at Heibon and would return by evening. According to Clear, he only took afternoon baths, and since Tae was not fit to bathe with the man, Noiz was elected to do it, much to Noiz’s displeasure and initial persuasion to wait until Aoba returned home. So, now, Noiz was stuck in a bath with Clear.  
“I got them out of my own conscious, Clear.”  
“Did they hurt?” Noiz shook his head stoically. “Not at the time.”  
“Ahh~ Can I touch them, Noiz-san?” Noiz immediately dropped his loofah and turned to Clear with a confused expression. He’s never had anyone else touch him there besides Aoba and himself, let alone this strange man, but when he was looking at him so innocently curious, it did things to him. He contemplated for a few minutes before exhaling and nodding.  
“Ahhhh~” Clear’s eyes lit up. At least Noiz could see his eyes now that he didn’t wear that mask in the bath. Noiz turned to face Clear and spread his legs slightly so Clear could get a better view. He immediately went down and lifted it up, causing Noiz to flinch. His hands were cold despite the warm water. Clear poked at the bars underneath and then pulled at the ring at the base, eliciting a low groan from Noiz.  
“C-Clear, don’t do that.” Clear looked up at Noiz’s flushing face confused.  
“Why not?” Clear cocked his head at the blushing man.  
“B-because, I sort of—“  
“So, this is where you two are! And…what are you doing…?” Aoba came in excitedly, ready for a bath after the long day at work. Clear immediately released Noiz’s dick, much to his relief, as it started to get hard, and jumped at Aoba in a hearty glomp.  
“Master! Noiz-san was showing me his many, er, buttons!”  
“Buttons, eh?” Aoba turns to Noiz, smirking. “What kind of buttons, Noiz?”  
His deadpan returning, he points downward, immediately causing Aoba to flush beet red. After some scolding, the three finish their bath together.

It was the next day when Clear woke up Aoba and Noiz after a long night of “sessions”.  
“Master! Master! Noiz-san! It’s already noon, wake up!” Noiz grunted, annoyed that even though his AllMates were quiet for once, this man had to go and wake him up. Noiz was the first to rustle from sleep.  
“Clear, what the hell? You never wake us up.”  
“I have something to show Master! Noiz-san, I hope you don’t mind!” A lurching feeling went through Noiz’s stomach at the mention of “showing” something to Aoba, and if it had anything to do with yesterday’s bath, as he thought it did, they were all in trouble. Dread being replaced with an intense curiosity, Aoba turned to the sleeping lump beside him and shook him gently. He was rewarded with a long and low grumble.  
“Five more minutes…”  
“Clear wants to show you now, Aoba.”  
“Two more minutes…”  
“Aoba…”  
“One more…”  
“MASTER!” Clear, his patience seemingly run out, pounces on the couple in bed and shakes Aoba awake. After some effort, Aoba finally shouted he was awake and Clear hopped off the bed.  
“What is it, Clear?”  
“Master, I hope you like this!” To Noiz’s amusement and Aoba’s sheer horror, Clear drops his pants and boxers to show Aoba the newly pierced member. After seeing Aoba’s face, Noiz doubles over in laughter and rolls around on the small expanse of his side of the bed. Aoba was so grateful he put Ren in sleep mode and set his alarm to 12:30 instead of noon like he usually did. Aoba then turns to glare at Noiz, his eyes accusing him of what was happening.  
“I had nothing to do with this, Aoba,” he tried to squeak out between his bubbles of laughter.  
“Like hell you didn’t! You’re the only perverted brat to get his dick pierced!” After smacking a laughing Noiz upside the head, he turns to Clear’s earnest face.  
“Do you like it, Master?” Unable to respond, Aoba covers his face to collect his thoughts before finally uncovering it and nodding. Clear jumped up and down ecstatically, still half naked.  
Aoba made sure he would never have Noiz naked around Clear again.


End file.
